Blaine's Tale
by Blackness
Summary: Blaine ell Burt about his Sadie Hawkins experience. Blangst but with a fluffy ending. WARNING Homophobic language and Violence. May trigger.


I wanted to write a little about what I think happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance. As Glee didn't even mention it, not even in passing. So I am filling in a hole. I hope you like it. Bear in mind it's a quick one-shot and it's not perfect but I just can't wait to post it. I haven't seen the episode, so I only know from Tumblr. Warnings about homophobic language, and being beaten up for being gay.

Blaine's Tale...

"Something on your mind kid?" Burt asked Blaine who was still sitting quietly in the lounge. Kurt was in bed, with painkillers and sleeping insisting Blaine give him some space rather than hovering.

"I don't know..." Blaine began

"Does this have something to do with a prom when you and Kurt were first dating? I couldn't help but notice that you didn't want to draw attention to yourselves?" Burt asked

"Why isn't Kurt accepting my help? I mean I want to be there for him, I hold him but he doesn't speak to me. I know his really strong Burt, but I just, I wish he would talk you know?" Blaine sounded so helpless "Without my friends I would never have made it. Without Dalton, I don't know where I'd be. I've been in his place and I hurt so much"

"Kurt deals with things differently from most others, you know that. What do you mean you've been in his place before?" Burt asled

"I know it's just...OK. I went to a public school, they had a Sadie Hawkins dance. I had just opened up about my sexuality and I felt amazing, you know. I mean I felt like I wasn't hiding anymore." Blaine said twisting his hands slightly " I asked another guy to come with me, as friends, who was gay. We'd always gotten on well because I think we had the underlining thing you know? So we went. We danced, Had some fun. It got really hot in there and when all the couples started slow dancing, it got really awkward, so he called his Dad and we chose to wait outside. I left him outside to make the call and went to get our jackets" Blaine took another deep breath before looking at Kurt straight in the eyes "When I came back 4 football players were harassing him and pushing him around. Now I know I should have gone for help, and hoped at least one teacher cared enough to help, but I just went into auto-pilot. I ran at them, and tried to push them away. This was before I learnt about boxing, fencing though I played soccer but that was considered 'girly'. They then pushed me down too, one of them stomped on my wrist, calling me a fag. The other hit me round the face, and got in a few punches. I tried to fight back but a 15 year old against 4 17 year old football players. I had no chance." Blaine felt Burt put a gentle hand in his shoulder " My friend at this point was already knocked out. In the end I closed my eyes and stopped fighting. I figured the whole play dead thing. I heard a car pull up, and they ran away. Needless to say I was in hospital with a severe concussion, fractured wrist, and bruises all over my body. I spent a week in hospital and was apparently unresponsive for the first few days. Something must have happened in the ambulance. I don't remember that bit. Once I was out, Mum and Dad asked if I wanted to transfer. I ran, unable to face my problems. I was transferred to Dalton. I was scared you know? Mid term transfer. I boarded at Dalton, and I had a room to myself. I didn't talk to anyone for days. See before being beaten I was quite peppy, happy, energetic. Cooper described me as confident, and I knew who I was. But if course that had been knocked out of me. When I arrived I shut myself in my room. Food was left outside my door. I later found out Wes and David had taken it in turns." Blaine smiled briefly at the memory "I attended lessons, and one day in our music class we were asked to sing. Bear in mind I had very little confidence at this point. I sang. Word got back to Wes, who asked me to audition for the Warblers. I refused to for about a month but chose to hang around with Wes and my tutor had said he would be a 'brother'. I auditioned for the counsel as I wasn't comfortable in big groups and got in. I was given small parts, I blended into the background." Blaine looked between his hands and Burt "I don't know why I am telling you this, I mean your probley worried about Kurt..."  
"Don't you dare stop Anderson. You will be my son in the future, your problems matter to me. How did you get better? I mean when I met you, you were cocky, confident, and sure of yourself or was that an act?" Burt asked encouraging Blaine further

"That was my 'Dalton boy' act. I had a persona at Dalton, it was kinda different to McKinley. Anyway we had a game of truth or dare, I said truth, One of the guys asked about my sexuality, Wes threw a cushion at him and said I didn't have to answer. But I had Wes and David, and Trent seemed to like me, and Nick and well I just assumed everyone would know anyway, as Wes had obviously figured it out. I mean if you're straight you tell people right away. So I said I was gay. There was silence before Wes threw his arms around me and promised me no one was going to hurt me. Trent sat beside me, too and rested a hand on my shoulder, and I felt safe. So I auditioned for a duet, then a solo. A few months before Kurt came my nightmares had stopped and I was the confident Dalton boy. Dalton gave me a chance to heal, it was safe...Kurt's not going to get that. It's New York. It's not safe. It's busy. People can get hurt...but Kurt will handle it you know? His so much braver then me, I hid behind a fancy uniform for 2 years"

"Wow. While Kurt was bullied, I am thankful it never got that extreme. That happened when you were 15 and you went to McKinley even after you knew what happened to Kurt? Don't for a second think you were a coward Blaine. 15 and you had the whole world on your shoulders. You got over it though. You're stronger for it. Hell you faced your demons when you asked Kurt to dance at prom. You're here in New York. " Burt said squeezing Blaine's shoulder gently "Your both brave to be facing your demons. Despite what Kurt says, his going to need your help. I mean you don't have to be there for him like Wes was for you, his 20. His an adult and he has been so used to dealing with stuff on his own, it's just how he copes. Just be there when he needs you He will need you Blaine. Be there to say words of encouragement or smile and cla even if he has a bad performance."

"I will Burt. Thank you" Blaine said and Burt pulled him into a hug

"Thanks for telling me kid. Does Kurt know the full story?" Burt asked

"I do now." Said an angelic voice from behind the curtains. Burt and Blaine exchanged a look. Busted. Blaine walked to the curtain to find Kurt sitting in his bed

"I did it for you, you know? I mean you never told me the whole story, but I just remembered no one cared about you, when you were beaten. And I couldn't let that happen to someone else. I didn't reaslise it was so bad though. A fractured wrist?"  
"Sorry I wasn't big on details, I didn't want to scare you. It sounds kind of foolish now huh?" Blaine said with a brief chuckle  
"Dad's right, i am not a kid anymore. I would do it again if I had to. You did the same thing at 15. You recovered fine, I will be fine" Kurt said  
"OK I will stop being so clingy and nagging if you promise on your McQueen Scarf this season that you will tell me IF you need anything, at any time of day or night" Blaine said "Cause I will move mountains for you Kurt."  
I know. I love you. I promise I will talk to you if need be. Now I know you understand, it helps. I didn't realise how bad it was though. You know what we need? You could design us super hero costumes! We could go around rescuing people from being beaten up" Kurt said with a smile  
"No way in hell!" Came a voice from the lounge  
"But Dad..." Kurt started  
"I don't need you running around New York in tights. Aren't they last season or something? You rambled about then on those painkillers" Burt said with a chuckle "

Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled sheepishly

"Oh my god! What else did I say?" Kurt asked  
"Well there was something animal print, spots and stripes going together, in an orange, purple and pink colour combination, oh it had to be neon to right Burt?" Blaine said  
"Oh my god I didn't?! Please ignore everything I said on drugs. I hope no one from Vogue finds out...did I really say that?"  
"Well you did say you wanted a Blaine massage but if I am to ignore what you said..."  
"No. Not that! My feet won't survive nor will be back. You must keep me flexible" Kurt said panicked  
Blaine just smiled at him good naturedly and lent forward to kiss him  
"Thank you" Blaine said "You can be my knight in shining armour, as long as I can be yours. Deal?" Blaine said  
"Deal" Kurt answered and sealed it with a kiss. 


End file.
